Fantastic Beasts Collection
by megSUPERFAN
Summary: My one-shots and tiny fics about Fantastic Beasts.
1. Attachment Issues

**Welcome to my Fantastic Beasts one-shot collection!**

**Creatures great and small, friendship, pretty much anything related to Fantastic Beasts that is not over 1 chapter will be here. (Unless it is already published in a separate story, or if it is Newtina, in which case it will be in my other collection, "A Copy In Person".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pickett had not seen that coming.

One moment, he was happily watching the world from his wizard's shoulder, and the next- "_Daddy, can I hold him? Please?" "I suppose so, if you're very, very careful. He won't mind, will you, Pickett?"_\- and the little bowtruckle found himself grasped very, very carefully in two uncomfortably small hands.

Pickett squeaked in protest, but his human (the traitor!) was actually smiling. "It's all right, Pickett, she's not going to hurt you." Pickett huffed angrily.

The little girl that still held him sounded worried. "He doesn't like me, Daddy."

"Nonsense, sweetheart, of course he does. Now, Pickett-" The tiny green creature pretended not to hear. "Pickett, you behave yourself, understand?"

Pickett wiggled out of the child's grasp, fully aware of the warning. If the bowtruckle was going to be stuck with this human, he wouldn't let himself be suffocated in the girl's hands. Quickly but cautiously, Pickett climbed up to her shoulder.

She giggled, and he almost fell, entwining his long fingers in her hair to keep his balance. "Oh!" Pickett froze at her cry, slightly scared. But she laughed again to his relief, reaching up to untangle the bowtruckle.

Pickett for a moment forgot about Newt as the girl held him again in her hands, not gripping firmly as before, but laying her palm flat so he could stand. Pickett looked at her, fidgeting his thin green legs. Her finger slowly stroked his leaflike head.

Newt had never done this before.

Pickett liked it.

How many minutes had passed since the girl had first taken him, Pickett didn't know. He hadn't been away from Newt for this long in years, and… he didn't mind?

Suddenly, Pickett worried he'd been away from his wizard too long. He twisted around to look again for Newt's face, which was grinning, and held his arms out to go back.

Newt reclaimed the bowtruckle immediately, still smiling. Pickett relaxed, but for some reason, his eyes were still locked on the girl, and hers on his.

Pickett hoisted himself back up to Newt's shoulder, wondering if it would be such a bad thing to have two humans.


	2. Dragons

**Set in the first film, just after the Erumpent scene in Central park. Newt and Jacob are in the suitcase.**

* * *

Newt watched as the Erumpent lay down, home at last in her personal habitat. He and Mr. Kowalski- Jacob now, he'd said- watched from a safe distance, leaving the lovesick beast to settle down.

There was silence for a while. Newt didn't find it too uncomfortable, but it seemed that Jacob did, for he started a conversation.

"So, Newt, you said in the war you, uh, you worked with… dragons?"

Newt nodded. "Dragons. Yes."

Jacob whistled. "Impressive."

Newt sighed. "They certainly were." Jacob opened his mouth and shut it again. Newt continued talking. "Beauties. They weren't mine, of course; they all belonged to the Ministry. I must say I prefer my own methods of beast training and control to what they ordered us to use."

Jacob nodded, only vaguely understanding.

"We used Ironbellies in the war because of their size, but they aren't naturally bred for fighting… it was quite a sad thing, really. Dragons aren't easy to tame, and they often got out of hand, resulting in, well…" He trailed off.

Jacob nodded again, this time in sympathy. "I'd like to see a real dragon sometime. You don't have any in this place?"

Newt laughed quietly and shook his head. "No, no… I'd love one, really, but they can be… difficult, and honestly, I feel my case isn't large enough." Jacob's eyes grew wide. "Frank's place would house a small one- a Peruvian Vipertooth perhaps- but it's occupied at present, of course." He grinned in the direction of the magnificent Thunderbird.

Jacob followed his gaze, and was about to say something when a knock sounded from somewhere above. Newt looked up, startled.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

Newt was already moving toward the small shack. "Clearly someone wants us to open up. Come on."

Jacob didn't look back.

Only minutes later, he wished he had.


	3. The Thunderbird

**Set just after the first film.**

* * *

The case was quiet without Frank's weather. Newt had become so used to the constant drizzles and downpours that he found himself automatically lifting his wand and thinking _Impervious _before he remembered.

Of course, it wasn't total silence. Newt almost couldn't think what total silence sounded like. He was so accustomed to the chirps, squeals, grunts, and even roars of the beasts that he was uncomfortable when they weren't there. With people, at least most people, Newt preferred it quiet, but with his creatures, things were different.

Newt had fallen asleep before to Frank's rain, and woken to his thunder. And now Frank was free. Newt liked to imagine his glorious friend in the open sky, storming whenever he liked, swooping in the hot airs of Arizona or wherever Frank had decided to go.

The others adjusted to the Thunderbird's absence in different ways. Pickett seemed relieved. The Niffler became a bit bolder with a possible chaperone gone. Dougal… well, Newt was never able to tell what Dougal thought of anything.

Frank's temporary home was empty for now. Newt wondered what to do with it. It was beginning to become a bit overrun with smaller suitcase-dwellers; the Fwooper in particular relished the extra space. But all that room did seem to be fit for something grander…

Newt pondered if maybe this was the time to finally adopt a dragon.


	4. Fwooper

The Fwooper had been malnourished, its feathers plucked out or fallen away, its color faded to miserable dark shades of magenta like formerly vibrant blood. Its whole body drooped, and it flew low to the ground. It came to Newt when he called; he suspected it had been a pet before being "released", or in other words, abandoned.

Weeks passed before the bird began to sing, ruffling its feathers. Its music was beautiful, and even Newt's recently acquired Erumpent lumbered over in interest.

The Fwooper looked so happy that Newt almost regretted having to use the Silencing Charm.

Thus began the bird's training. It was simple enough: If the Fwooper sang, _Silencio_. This, besides keeping the damaging song from sounding, annoyed the Fwooper severely. Newt would remove the charm cautiously after about five minutes. If the Fwooper sang, he cast it again. Eventually, the creature got the message sufficiently and limited its song to short bursts every so often, not harmful to Newt or anyone else.

He didn't trust his new Fwooper around other wizards quite yet; after its previous experience, Newt wasn't sure he wanted to give the brilliant bird back to human ownership, caged and Silenced for the rest of its life. At least in the case, the Fwooper had room to fly.

It provided the most beautiful quills, soft and perfect (though Newt only took the feathers sparingly). And Newt at this point hadn't had a bird yet among his creatures. He would release the Fwooper into the small wild rainforest of Africa someday, but for now, both he and the lovely beast were content in the case.


	5. Phoebe

**Another Fwooper story. :)**

* * *

Newt in all honesty did not remember much of the headmaster while he had been at Hogwarts. He had been strict but nice enough the few times he had spoken to Newt, but the small wizard had barely had the courage to speak a reply.

"_I gather you wish to take Care of Magical Creatures early?"_

"_I've- I've never said that… sir."_

_A queer almost-smile. "I was joking, Mr. Scamander."_

"_Oh."_

Too soon, Newt found himself sitting in the headmaster's office, uncomfortable and scared, wanting to take out the bowtruckle wriggling sleepily in his pocket, but not daring, lest the headmaster's anger be stirred against him at the sight of Newt with a magical beast.

_He's going to expel me. It's not my fault, I'll make it better, somehow, I'll do anything-_

"Newton?"

Newt flinched. "I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper.

"Look at me." Newt tried. "I don't want to have to do this, Newton, but you know full well the consequences of what you've done."

"I didn't mean to, sir." Was that out loud?

"I know." The headmaster sighed, curling his fingers on his desk. Newt's eyes fell downwards, and he blinked hard.

A flurry of beautiful chirping suddenly exploded into the air, loud and joyful. Newt started, and so did the headmaster, though he hid it better.

"Phoebe's Charm is wearing off," the older wizard muttered. He turned his face to the ex-student. "I suppose you know what that was, Newton?"

Newt looked startled at the question. "A Fwooper, sir?"

"Indeed." Newt fidgeted, wanting instantly to meet the creature, or at least to ask if he could.

The headmaster's unreadable expression softened, just a little. "I'm truly sorry, Newton, about the expulsion."

Newt swallowed. "Thank you, sir."

"Would you like to see my Phoebe before you go?"

Newt's eyes widened before he remembered to answer. "Yes, sir."


	6. Lullaby

**Occamy fluff! (And also, having seen Eddie Redmayne in Les Mis, I needed to hear Newt making music.)**

* * *

A little chirp pierced the artificial twilight of the suitcase. Newt looked over toward the Occamy nest and saw a small blue head poking up. A smile spread over his face, and he walked slowly to the baby bird. "Need anything, little one?" he asked softly, so as not to wake the Occamy's sleeping siblings, or Dougal dozing close by in his own comfortable nest.

The little creature stretched her head to Newt and made a soft creaking noise. Slightly confused, he lowered his hand, and she rubbed her head against it.

"Are you lonely?" She fluttered her tiny wings, and Newt bent to scoop her up. "Minimal human contact, we agreed," he scolded gently. "Or you'll be snuggling up to poachers in the wild."

She snorted, and he laughed quietly as his finger stroked her head. "You always were a struggle to put to bed." Dougal usually stayed awake until every Occamy chick was asleep, but it seemed tonight this little girl's brothers and sisters had tired the babysitter out.

Newt sighed when her big eyes blinked up at him. "I know what you want. You aren't getting it."

Blink.

"You're spoiled, girl, you know that?"

A strange noise, like the sound a bird would make if it could purr. Newt gave up arguing. He began humming quietly. The Occamy chirped in delight and tried to burrow her face into Newt's sleeve.

He'd never understood why exactly this creature was so fond of music, but in only a few minutes, she was fast asleep, curled up in his arms. Newt resisted the urge to kiss the soft feathers on her head and slipped her gently back into her nest. "Goodnight, little one."


	7. Scamanders and Hippogriffs

The tiny fledgling shook out its tiny, damp-feathered grey wings and shakily stood.

Newton was only one year old, Theseus not much bigger, and their mother led them out to see.

Four eyes widened at the same time. Theseus pushed forward, wanting to get a little closer. Little Newton, small and shy, already earning the name 'Newt', being held in his mother's arms, had a wonderful view already. He stared without blinking, amazed at what he was seeing.

The mother hippogriff snapped a warning at Theseus, who started with a small cry of fear. His own mum gripped his hand and lowered Newt to the ground (her younger son hadn't taken his eyes off the new baby creature), while at the same time murmuring quietly and bowing reassuringly to the mother hippogriff. The adult beast still looked flustered, but did calm down enough to let them look.

Theseus didn't want to be out here anymore, and he was pleading to leave the enclosure, not daring to raise his voice. "Mummy, I wanna go. Mummy!"

"Shh, Theseus. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Theseus glared defiantly. "I'm not scared."

His mother laughed and squeezed his hand, but before she could reply, a tiny squawk came from behind them. She turned swiftly, and her heart melted a little at the sight.

The baby hippogriff, fuzzy and dry by now, had grown tired of walking and had laid down, making happy noises as the toddler gently petted its soft feathers. Newt looked with a smile at the creature that was almost as big as he was, snuggling against him and flicking its baby tail.


End file.
